


Portrait of You

by daeguboi



Series: Stay With Me [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, Initial Materialistic Kim Jongdae | Chen, Insecurity, Internal Conflict, M/M, Main XiuChen, Multiple Orgasms, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Rich!Minseok, Rimming, Sugar Baby Kim Jongdae | Chen, Sugar Daddy Kim Minseok | Xiumin, face fucking, side chanbaek, student!jongdae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 07:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19330168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daeguboi/pseuds/daeguboi
Summary: “A- a sugar baby,” Jongdae says, though it sounds more like a question.“Yup.”“So, you’ll be my sugar daddy.”“That’s right.”“By needs, you mean...”Minseok shrugs. “Y’know, sex. Company. Whichever I’m in the mood for.”





	Portrait of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I’m so sorry for not updating any of my other works. Uni workload is light since it’s just the first week, but I have classes until 7:50 in the evening with the exception of Wednesday (wherein I don’t have classes) and I’m just so tired when I get home that I have no time to write 😣 I use Wednesdays as my free time but this week I had some homework so that’s all I did last Wednesday and I wasn’t able to write, I’m really sorry ☹️
> 
> I used to be a Physics major but I couldn’t handle it, and I shifted to Pharmacy and now that’s my major (thank god, because I’ve always wanted to study medicine and if ever go to med school, but aaaa let’s see... I’m not sure if I’m smart enough for that haha!).
> 
> Anyways! This was supposed to be a one shot just like TGTBGFM but I think I can work on it better if it’s divided into chapters, specially since I have classes now. It’ll probably have 4 chapters at most or maybe even 3.
> 
> I hope you’ll enjoy this story and please forgive me if updates take long. 😅
> 
> ((This story has been sitting on my notes since April and I couldn’t finish it, that’s why it hasn’t been posted, but I decided to just post the story in chapters since this XiuChen arc deserves to be posted asap))

Kim Jongdae’s philosophy in life was that if you’re having problems, drinking is the answer.

 

Taking shots after shots of whatever liquor he feels like drinking will make him forget whatever shit needs to be dealt with and bring buzz to his body - making him feel floaty and momentarily blissed.

 

A drunk Kim Jongdae, however, is a whiny, emotional, and impulsive one.

 

As a fourth year college student, he’s constantly stressed due to uni workload as well as deadlines and exams. Being a Business major minoring in Marketing in the most prestigious university in the country is no walk in the park. Seoul National University strives to produce excellent future leaders in every field of work and for that reason, students are constantly going through rigorous lectures, grueling exams, and a mountain load of school work.

 

It’s all great and dandy, really. Jongdae can handle the soul crushing SNU, he’s survived it for three years, so what’s another one?

 

The news of his mother getting sick was something that changed Jongdae’s life. He’s always been close with his mother, even calling her every once in a while to ask her for recipes when he feels like cooking himself a dish or two. His mother’s condition apparently isn’t that bad, but for her condition to be stable and not worsen, she would have to take maintenance medicine.

 

Jongdae’s family belonged to the middle class. He wasn’t particularly rich, but they could afford some things here and there. His family was able to pay for his apartment, education, and send him allowance. However, with his mother being sick, and with her medicine being expensive, his family was forced to put their money on his mother’s medication. Moreover, with two younger siblings who are still attending primary and middle school, his family would no longer able to support his education. Jongdae was forced to search for a job in order to stay in college.

 

Finding a job was not easy, especially with him never having an experience working before. This caused Jongdae distress because what if he’ll really end up stopping his studies? Will he have to quit now when he’s just a year away from graduating?

 

It seems that the universe finally took pity on him when he’s been hired at a grocery store. The pay was pretty good and they made him choose how many days he’d like to go in. Wanting to earn enough money for school, he chose to work six days a week, with Sunday being his day off.

 

To save some money, he switched apartments, finding a not too shabby one, yet not really okay one either.

 

And for a while his life seemed okay once more, he was able to get used tojuggling his acads and work. He even managed to have a bit of free time, most of which were spent with his best friend Baekhyun.

 

Byun Baekhyun was a petite, light blonde haired, droopy eyed, pale man that shared most of his classes. He still remembers clearly how they have met.

 

It was during their second year.

 

_Jongdae’s first class during Mondays for the first semester was Industrial Psychology. For someone who has a lot of friends and knew a lot of people, he didn’t recognize anyone inside the lecture hall. Waiting for the professor to arrive, he pulls out his phone and scrolls through Twitter and Instagram._

_It’s minutes later when there was a light tap on his shoulder. Refocusing his gaze to whoever tapped his shoulder, there he sees a shy looking classmate._

_“Uhm, is this seat taken?” his shy classmate asks in a small voice, his long slender hands gripping the strap of his messenger bag._

_Happy at the prospect of having a friend in this class, Jongdae smiles at him and shakes his head. “Not at all, you can go ahead and sit.”_

_As soon as his classmate takes a seat beside him, Jongdae offers his hand to him. “I’m Kim Jongdae, what’s your name?”_

_His classmate looks startled for a while at his sudden friendliness, but shakes his hand nonetheless with a smile. “I’m Byun Baekhyun. Nice to meet you.”_

_Jongdae regains his talkative self back and Baekhyun doesn’t seem to mind, responding to his questions and sharing stories of himself too. Even when their professor arrives, they engage in small talk every now and then, even exchanging numbers and deciding to go to their next classes together which they learned they shared._

_They became best friends during the course of months and hanged out whenever they could._

Present time, life seemed to be okay for Jongdae. He was contented, even.

 

That is, until the grocery store he works in closes down. The owners, apparently, have been doing tax evasion, and when they’ve been found out, they have been forced to close down their business, leaving their workers, Jongdae included, out of employment. It’s probably why they’ve been able to give generous paychecks to their employees, he and his ex co-workers concluded. Jongdae really didn’t see it coming, the owners have been nothing but kind to their employees and they seemed like your typical friendly ahjumma and ahjussi. But you really can’t judge a book by its cover, he guesses.

 

Devastated, he makes it his goal to get hammered to forget about what unemployment entails for him. He sulkily makes his way into the night life district, entering the first bar he sees. It’s a pretty spacious bar, with lots of booths and plenty of stools near the bar counter. Neon lights of blue, violet, and pink beautifully lightens up the dim place. College students like him who plan to get wasted because it’s the weekend cheer around their own booths and tables as they down shots after shots.

 

He takes a seat in front of the bar counter. Surprisingly, he’s the only one seated among the stools, and soon enough, the bartender immediately comes to him.

 

“Hey, what can I get you?”

 

Jongdae leans his head on one hand, looks at the bartender with a poker face. “Give me the strongest vodka you have.”

 

“Shit, tough day?” the bartender asks as he pours vodka into a shot glass, then sliding it to Jongdae.

 

“Tough year,” he huffs out before downing the shot quickly. He hisses as the strong liquor burns his throat. “Give me another one.”

 

The bartender gives him an amused look before sliding another shot glass to him. Once more, he tips his head as he downs the liquid.

 

A low whistle comes from his right side. He whips his head to glare at whoever is bothering him,the culprit turning out to be a man in an office suit smiling amusedly at him, sitting three stools away. He hasn’t even realized the man sat down at the stools because of how pissed off he is at the world.

 

Jongdae glares at him one last time before rolling his eyes and asking the bartender for another shot. As the bartender slides another one to him, the man from before sits on his right and asks the bartender for some martini.

 

“Shit, you must have been dumped, huh?” the annoying man asks him with amusement.

 

Jongdae turns to the annoying man once more, glaring as he finally takes his features in. The man looks to be younger than him, probably about fifteen or sixteen, but his face is that of a grade schooler’s. He looks like a doll, those ball jointed ones, Jongdae thinks. Ash blonde hair in a comma style, monolid eyes that seem to sparkle, round cheeks yet a sharp jawline, pink pouty lips... totally Jongdae’s type. But, this one’s a fucking teenager, and Jongdae even wonders why they’d let a child in, moreover, why he’s wearing an office suit.

 

“That’s no way to talk to your elders, kid,” Jongdae scoffs. “How’d you even get here? And what’s with the suit? You cosplaying or something?”

 

The teenager bursts out laughing, gums on display as he tilts his head back. Jongdae annoyingly crosses his arms. “What’s so funny?”

 

The man laughs some more and when he finally regains himself, he smirks at Jongdae. “I’m thirty two, _kid_.”

 

Jongdae’s mouth opens in shock and his brows furrow. “You’re kidding.”

 

“Nope.”

 

Jongdae eyes the man from head to toe once more. No matter what he does, he finds it impossible to believe this man is thirty two. The man leans his head on one hand as he completely turns his body to the side, as if letting Jongdae examine him some more. There’s a cocky smile on his face and Jongdae normally would’ve swoon at how hot that makes the man, but this guy’s been annoying him since a while ago.

 

“‘s that so? Doesn’t look like it,” he dismissively says, returning his attention to the shot glass in his hand. He swirls the liquid around and his body begins to feel buzzed. He’s not drunk yet, just tipsy. His body can hold his liquor, so it would take some more shots for him to get to that stage.

 

“Yup,” the man says, turning his body once more to face the counter, drinking his martini. “Why’re you so mad at the world though?”

 

Jongdae ignores him, opts for emptying the content of the shot glass. The man looks at him patiently with an amused smile on his face.

 

“How‘re you not gonna be mad at it when everything’s just turning to shit,” Jongdae sighs and leans his head on his hand.

 

The man clicks his tongue and looks at him. “What, did your girlfriend cheat on you or something?”

 

Again, a drunk Kim Jongdae is a whiny, emotional, and impulsive one. When he’s tipsy though, he can be loose lipped and a bit of a diva.

 

Scoffing, he turns to the man. “First of all, bold of you to assume I’m straight. Second, can you mind your fucking business? Third, no, it’s not love related, it’s job related. Lastly, leave me the fuck alone. Go sit somewhere else,” he finished with pointing at the tables and bars far from where they’re currently sitting at.

 

Jongdae should’ve known that the man would not leave him alone. Rather, the man shakes his head as he grins once more. “Last time I checked, I could sit wherever I want. Besides, you’ve piqued my interest, I’m not gonna leave you alone for a while or for the rest of the night,” he says with a smirk on the stupidly handsome face of his.

 

Glaring at the man, Jongdae opts to ignore him and ask for another shot. He had to wait, though, since the bartender had to attend to some people who had seated themselves at the other stools.

 

“Ugh, great. It’s only been me a while ago here, enjoying getting my shots, but you had to sit here with me, and now people have also began to occupy the seats!” Jongdae accuses the man.

 

Raising an eyebrow, the man drops the glass of martini he’s been drinking and lets out an amused laugh. “Okay, first of all,” the man says, imitating Jongdae’s words earlier, which makes him roll his eyes. “The name’s Minseok. Lastly, how is other people sitting here as well, my fault?”

 

Jongdae pouts and narrows his eyes at the man, apparently named Minseok. “You’re bad luck,” he sasses.

 

“I think you better lay off the shots now, so far you’ve had four, and that shit’s strong.”

 

“Oh, please, four? I’m not some weak ass who’ll drop at four. Don’t underestimate me, Minseok-ssi,” he mocks, words somehow slurred. He’s actually confused because he shouldn’t be this drunk yet, it’s only been four shots for fuck’s sake. As if to prove his point, he asks for another shot.

 

“Don’t you sound sexy saying my name,” he says with a stupid grin. “And I know, but you asked for the strongest vodka they had, remember? Even for a veteran drinker, three’s enough to get drunk.”

 

Downing his fifth shot, he turns his body to Minseok and hiccups. “What the fuck, no I’m not drunk, shut up,” he slurs once more, gripping Minseok’s jacket suit with one hand.

 

Minseok lets out a sigh and lets him grip his suit. “Now you can’t convince me it’s not a guy that’s making you get shit faced right now.”

 

“‘s nud dat. ‘s my finanshes,” Jongdae slurs with his head downcast. He doesn’t even know why, but tears are threatening to fall from his eyes. The frustration of the events of the whole year has finally caught up to him. And frankly speaking, it surprises him because not once has he cried when his life made a one hundred eighty degree turn. So, why of all times, did he decide to cry right now? In a bar, drunk off his ass, and in front of an annoyingly attractive man.

 

“What? I didn’t understand you.”

 

“I said it’s my finances!” He hiccups, tears finally making his way down his cheeks. “I suddenly receive a call one day, telling me my mom is sick and needs to drink medicines every day so that she’ll be okay and then all their money support they send me for college will be instead put in her medicine. And then, I become forced to move out of my apartment and move into an almost dilapidated one in order for rent to be cheaper! My lifestyle had to change over the course of a day, do you fucking know how difficult that is for me?! Then, when I finally find a fucking job, the shop owners had to be some tax-evading criminals and the shop had to be closed, and I had to be out of employment and now guess I’m dropping out of college! Right in my fucking fourth year!” he shouts and rants loudly at Minseok, making other eyes at the bar turn to him.

 

Normally, he would be shy causing a scene in public no matter how extra he is as a person, but he’s drunk, and it’s not like he can help or control himself. It feels good, letting out all the bottled up emotions and frustrations that have been weighing down on him since the beginning of the year. Emotions and frustrations which he tried to conceal and keep to himself because he needs to be strong, needs to fend and care for himself.

 

Minseok looks shocked at his outburst for a minute, then schools his expression into neutral once more. “Oh, uhm, I’m sorry. It was dumb of me to assume it was because of a girl of a guy. Sorry,” he says sheepishly.

 

Jongdae sniffles and wipes his face with the sleeves of his sweater and asks for another shot from the bartender. It might have been his imagination but the bartender was looking at him with pity in his eyes as he slides him his shot.

 

“Hey— hey! Stop, no more drinking, you’re clearly drunk already,” Minseok scolds him and tries to take away the shot glass from him but Jongdae manages to down it and smirks at Minseok in triumph. Well, as much as one could when they’re drunk, anyway.

 

The other looks exasperated at him. “Fuck, why did I end up babysitting...” he mutters lowly, but Jongdae manages to catch it.

 

“Yah! I’m nutta bay-ii, take- zzat back!” Jongdae whines, slurring his words more and more.

 

“Yeah, not a baby, sure,” Minseok amusedly says at him, taking in the sight before him.

 

Jongdae glares at him once more, as much as he could in his drunken state, and was about to make a sassy comeback, when he feels bile rising in his throat. Before he knows it, vomit comes out from his mouth and onto the suit in front of him. He hears a “Yah!” before passing out.

 

* * *

 

 

A throbbing pain in his head wakes Jongdae up. He rolls around on the bed he’s in and slowly opens his eyes, grateful it’s not that bright. He groans as he sits up, holding his head in one hand as the other balances him. Blinking his eyes groggily, he tries to take in the room he’s currently in.

 

The walls are a dirty white. He looks around and sees there’s a ceiling to floor thick, black curtains to his left. He assumes it’s morning judging by the light that seeps through the gaps in the curtains. There’s a white nightstand on his right and a lamp on his left. There’s a full body standing mirror beside the lamp. Then, a few paintings decorate the room which his throbbing head make is difficult for him to care or make out of.

 

There are three more doors that he doesn’t have the time to think where they lead to. One thing’s he’s sure of: this isn’t his room.

 

He looks down at himself and sees that he’s dressed, meaning, he didn’t have a one night stand with someone, or maybe he did judging by how he’s been changed out of his clothes yesterday night and is now wearing fuzzy pajamas. He looks at the king sized bed he’s currently sitting on, with its white sheets and white comforter.

 

He doesn’t have time to recall what happened last night when a door opens and he sees a familiar face walking in. He rattles his brain for who this guy is. Although his head hurts, he manages to remember who it is. Minseok. Right, that was the guy’s name. He told Jongdae so last night.

 

Minseok looks surprised to see him awake already. In his hand, he holds a glass of water and what looks like a bottle of pills on the other. “Hey, you’re awake,” he softly says and Jongdae takes him in. He’s wearing red flannel pajamas, a stark contrast to the suit and tie Jongdae remembers him wearing yesterday.

 

Jongdae takes the glass handed to him, then the pill handed to him after Minseok got it from the bottle. He thinks the other means no harm, but he still asks. It’s better to be safe.

 

“What‘s this?” Jongdae asks, referring to the pill in his hand.

 

The other looks amused for a moment, probably at the notion that Jongdae would think he’d give him dangerous pills. “It’s good old Sobur, don’t worry.” Minseok even shakes the bottle and shows it to him.

 

Deeming it safe, Jongdae nods and drinks it along with the water. When he’s done, he puts the glass on the nightstand and looks around the room, nibbling his lip. The two are silent for a while, and Jongdae can feel the stare Minseok’s giving him.

 

Choosing to just get over it, Jongdae sighs and looks at Minseok. “Last night- did we...?”

 

“What do you remember?” Minseok asks instead.

 

Normally, Jongdae would be pissed at his question being countered by another question, but he lets this one go. “Well, uh,I was at the bar, then you sat next to me, we talked...?” he trails off, looking at Minseok, who nods, as if to tell him to go on. “Then, I got drunk and passed out.

 

“That’s it?”

 

“That’s it.”

 

The man looks at him in disbelief before shaking his head, face palming while laughing. “You really are something else.”

 

Furrowing his eyebrows, Jongdae asks, “Am I wrong?”

 

The man stops laughing but sends a smirk his way. He crosses his arms and says, “Not exactly. We did in fact talk, after I sat next to you. Then you got drunk, obviously. Afterwards, you ranted and cried and then... puked. On me. Twice.”

 

“T-twice?”

 

“Yeah, you see, you passed out after puking on me at the bar. I tried waking you up, but you wouldn’t budge. Deciding to just take you to my place, to let you rest, of course, stop looking at me like that, I’m a very respectful person — I put you in my car. Then you woke up, in the middle of me driving and puked on my chest. My chest this time. The first one was on my pants.”

 

“Oh, god, I’m so sorry.”

 

Jongdae hides his face in his hands and groans out loud. He’s so embarrassed and frustrated of himself. This person in front of him, who he thought was a kid before, is obviously someone very rich and some sort of businessman or something. He can only sigh at how much the suit must have costed and how he’ll pay for it. He needs to know something first, though.

 

“But, uhm, nothing happened right?” Jongdae asks after he lifts his head up and looks at Minseok. The other looks unfazed despite what happened the night before and shakes his head.

 

“No, we didn’t fuck, and I didn’t fuck you while you were unconscious if that’s what you’re worrying about. I told you already, I’m not that kind of person. I just changed you out of your clothes, and I did it very quickly, too.”

 

Jongdae lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Oh my gosh, okay, thank you. I’m sorry, again, about the puking thing... By the way, how much is the suit...?” he asks with his hands pressed to his face.

 

The bed dips next to him. “Look, kid, I’m not gonna make you pay for the suit, if that’s what you’re worried about. I’m not an asshole, and besides, you seemed to be financially troubled judging from what you told me last night.”

 

Jongdae snaps his head up and his eyes widen. He mentally berates himself for being so loose lipped when he’s drunk, not caring at all who he’s talking to and where he is.

 

“So, I have a proposition for you.”

 

Jongdae furrows his brows and tilts his head to the side in question.

 

“Wanna be my sugar baby?”

 

If Jongdae had been drinking water, he would’ve sputter it out of shock at the random and sudden question of the man.

 

“Wh-what?”

 

“I’m rich, you’re in college and financially troubled. You tend to my needs and I’ll give you money. Generously.”

 

Jongdae’s mouth is wide agape as he stares at Minseok. The man talks about it likes it’s something that people discuss normally everyday. His expression is neutral and he’s looking at Jongdae intently, waiting for his answer.

 

“A- a sugar baby.”

 

“Yup.”

 

“So, you’ll be my sugar daddy.”

 

“That’s right.”

 

“By needs, you mean...”

 

Minseok shrugs. “Y’know, sex. Company. Whichever I’m in the mood for.”

 

Jongdae looks at him as if he’s grown two heads. This guy really talks about it as if it’s the most normal thing in the world.

 

Truth be told, Jongdae has actually considered seeking a sugar daddy before, but since he found a job at the supermarket, which pays him generously, he ditched the idea. But now, there’s this man, in front of him, who he met by accident last night. Offering money to him. Money which he terribly needs for school.

 

“You don’t even know my name. I don’t even know you, too.”

 

Minseok’s mouth opens for a moment as if he just remembered that. He schools his expression back to his business one right after. “Right, right. Sorry. Well, I’ll start. I’m Kim Minseok, I’m thirty two, currently a director at Kim Industries.”

 

“Oh, so we’re both Kims,” Jongdae whispers. “Well, I’m also a Kim. Kim Jongdae. I’m a fourth year Business major minoring in Marketing at SNU, twenty-one...”

 

Minseok smiles warmly at him. “Kim Jongdae, huh? It suits you. Your whole being just practically screams Jongdae,” he chuckles to which Jongdae just pouts to. Like, is that a good or a bad thing?

 

A silence passes them but not for long when Jongdae decides to speak again. Here goes nothing.

 

“I accept.”

 

Eyebrows raised, Minseok stares at him for a few seconds. “I actually didn’t expect you to agree so fast. I thought you’d want a few days to think about it first.”

 

Jongdae sighs. “Yeah, one normally does that but, I’m broke and I need money. Heck, if you’re offering, I’m not passing up on this offer.”

 

The older sends him a smirk before standing up and taking the glass and sobur bottle from the nightstand.

 

“Your hangover gone?”

 

“Yeah, it’s gone now.”

 

Jongdae makes a mental note to buy some Sobur for himself, because the pills work like fucking magic and he needs it since he often gets drunk and has hangovers.

 

“Okay, come on. I ordered food.”

 

Following Minseok out of the room, he steps out to the spacious area of Minseok’s unit. The floor to ceiling windows show a clear blue sky and the view of Seoul.

 

“Woah,” Jongdae says, awestruck as he walks to the windows. “Is this the penthouse?” he asks without taking his eyes off the view outside the window. Below them, he can see smaller buildings, cars moving on and about, as well as people walking here and there.

 

“Yup. Now follow me. Let’s eat.”

 

Jongdae takes one last look at the view before walking to the dining area. He looks around the place and observes the white and beige colors of the walls. One side adjacent of the windows is a wooden wall enclosing a huge flat screen television and below it a long black counter housing a screen of what he assumes is digital fireplace. Two hazel wood colored contemporary leather sofas face each other in front of the television. Between the two sofas is a wooden table rectangular in shape. The top of it is divided into four parts, the upper left is covered by glass, while the lower left is not. The upper right is not covered by glass as well, while the lower right is covered. If that’s not bizzare, then the right side is actually elevated than the left side, and Jongdae guesses this is one of those modern expensive commissioned furniture rich people like in their houses. He then notes a compartment in the wall that’s three levels which are filled with books, which Jongdae presumes is the bookshelf, obviously.

 

Meanwhile, on the other adjacent of the windows is a beige wall that’s half shorter than the wooden wall. Black and white paintings of minimalist art hangs around this part. The wall ends to the entryway of what Jongdae assumes is the kitchen and dining area.

 

The kitchen and dining area is on the left enclosed by wooden walls, then an opening about ten feet that’s square shaped. On the right are three other rooms as well as what looks to be the main entrance and exit of the whole unit. He walks through the entryway of the wooden wall to the dining area and sees that it’s pretty much not far from the kitchen. The kitchen is on the right side while the kitchen is on the left side. They aren’t separated by any walls or anything. Some clear vases of fortune plant are placed on two corners of the room, then there are modern cooking equipments on the kitchen side all modern and sleek. Cabinets below and above are stainless metal colored gray. A kitchen island, also colored grey with a wooden top has two barstools under it, again, grey, is on the middle of the kitchen area space.

 

“You’re a big fan of black, grey, white, and beige, aren’t you?” Jongdae says as he takes a seat in front of Minseok on the rectangular glass table that houses twelve white leather seats. There are three glass vases that house white camellias spread on the table.

 

The older lets out a hum as he distributes the paper containers out of a large paperbag. “It’s not too harsh on the eyes and looks good specially on modern minimalist interiors like this one.”

 

Jongdae lets out a hum and nods his head as he does so. For an outsider, they might think that Jongdae’s being too familiar with a person he just met the night prior, but it’s how he is. That’s why he has so many friends and is known around campus because of how easygoing he is and how easily he warms up to people.

 

The older hands him a pair of chopsticks, which he gladly takes. The containers are opened and revealed generous servings of mixed sashimi, fried chicken, white penne pasta, and bulgogi. The combination of the choices of food is amusing and odd at the same time.

 

“I know what you’re thinking, the choices of food is weird, but you see, I didn’t know which cuisine you fancy and so I narrowed my choices to my top three: Japanese, Italian, and of course, Korean.”

 

Jongdae lets out a laugh at the man’s explanation. “Isn’t this too much for breakfast though?”

 

“It’s already past twelve, Jongdae,” the other teasingly says. “You slept that long.”

 

Glancing at the clock on the wall, he finds it is indeed past twelve. 12:37 in the afternoon to be exact. “Oh, uhm, sorry, I guess I was really hammered last night,” he meekly apologizes.

 

The older waves him off, telling him it’s fine and that they should start eating so his hangover will completely go away. He first takes a bite of the bulgogi and moans appreciatively at the taste. He then tries the chicken, which he also moans to as well. He did the same for the sashimi and then the pasta. A chuckle reaches his ear and he sees the gummy smile on Minseok’s face.

 

“They taste good, right?”

 

“Yup. Oh gosh, I haven’t eaten such food for so long now.”

 

Furrowing his eyebrows, Minseok asked “What do you normally eat?”

 

Picking up the chicken on his plate once more, Jongdae bites on it before answering. “Y’know, cheap food that broke college students can afford. Ramyun, rice balls, hmm... convenience food stuff mostly.”

 

“Oh... that explains why you’re so skinny.” Minseok replies.

 

Jongdae pauses eating and takes a look at himself. Is he really that skinny? Sure, he lost weight, but he doesn’t really think he lost that much.

 

“Guess the first thing I’ll be spoiling you with is food,” the other says with a grin.

 

Jongdae looks up and grins as well. “I’d love that.”

 

When they’re done eating, Minseok cleans up and Jongdae goes back to the bedroom to retrieve his phone. He was scrolling through social media when Minseok enters.

 

“Jongdae.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“You have no classes today, right?”

 

Finally looking up from his phone, he sees the older on his phone typing something. “Yes...”

 

“Great. Today’s the weekend and I have nothing I need to work on. So, how about we go shopping?”

 

“Oh, we’re gonna start the... sugar daddy-baby thing today?”

 

“Yup,” Minseok says and finally looks up from his phone. “Go shower or bathe over there.” He points at a door. “We’re about the same size so you can just borrow my clothes.” Then, he points to another door. “That’s the walk-in closet, just wear whichever you’d like to. There are some brand new briefs in there as well, so you’re covered. Literally,” he chuckles lowly at his lame joke.

 

Jongdae remains quiet for a while before bursting out laughing. “Hahaha, gosh, it’s so lame I’m crying,” he laughs once more and wipes the tears that formed in his eyes from laughing too much. He’ll admit, it doesn’t take much to make him laugh.

 

“I’ll wait for you in the living room, okay? I’ll just shower in the bathroom outside.”

 

Jongdae nods and he watches the man go inside the walk-in closet only to come back with some clothes in his arm. The man looks at him as if asking why he’s not showering or taking a bath yet.

 

“Oh,” Jongdae squeaks. “Uhm, towels?”

 

“There are already towels inside,” the man smiles. “Anything else?”

 

Jongdae shakes his head and goes inside the bathroom after mumbling a quiet thank you. It shouldn’t come off as a surprise to Jongdae when the bathroom is probably bigger than his whole apartment, but it did.

 

White walls and white marble floors greet him as he steps inside. The whole room is illuminated white by the bathroom spotlight hung above the ceiling, making the room evenly lit and looking like something straight out of a magazine special. He notices the whole room smells like menthol and cedar and he thinks there’s probably some device here which makes that possible but he can’t figure out which.

 

On the right side is a white wall hung toilet with a motion sensor flush above it. A clean roll of tissue paper is on its side and a bidet on the other. Right above it is a ceiling ventilation shaped squarely. Beside the toilet and bidet is a double counter with drawers below it and counter top sinks. On the counter are countless expensive looking soaps, lotions, perfumes, skincare products, and more. A large illuminated mirror encompasses up until the ceiling and is long as the counters go. At the end of the right side is a floor to ceiling window with blinds that you can pull down. Jongdae walks towards the window and sees the view of Seoul yet again, below him.

 

He looks around once more and observes the left side. Vases of plants are in front of the toilet and beside them is the luxury shower cabin. There are buttons and other stuff that come along with it and Jongdae already stresses how he’ll figure it out later. It’s spacious and large inside, can probably take in five people showering together inside it or so. Beside it, are wall wooden panels with robes, towels, and face towels atop them. Beside it are two robe hooks and a metal circular table with glass on top of it.

 

In the middle of it all is a back to wall freestanding bathtub, large and spacious. The middle wall this time, is made up of white tiles. On the wall is the tap and a digital screen which he presumes displays the water temperature it releases. There’s a remote beside it which is resting on a remote holder. A circular fuzzy grey rug is placed in front of the tub and Jongdae imagines himself sipping wine as he lounges in the tub with the view of Seoul in front of him at night.

 

He sighs and forgets about it and opts to just lock the door and shower.

 

  *

 

After showering, albeit with difficulty with figuring out which buttons to push and all, he stands inside the walk in closet, a towel covering the lower half of his body. He’s not gonna lie, Minseok’s got taste in his clothes. All of these are branded ones which he can only hope to buy some day if he ever wins the lottery. Taking this as an opportunity to finally wear the clothes he’s been dreaming of since forever, he chooses a pinstriped Prada buttondown top and a dark washed Armani jeans. He looks for the briefs Minseok mentioned and— fucking hell, even the briefs are fucking Calvin Klein. He looks for black socks which there are, also new ones, of course, branded as well, and steps out of the room with his haul. He lays them on the bed and dons them on.

 

Minseok was right, they were similar in statue, well pretty much anyway. The top, which is tucked into his pants, is a bit loose on him seeing how he’s thinner and narrower than the broader Minseok. The jeans though, are a perfect fit on him, it seems that he and the older guy are the same size when it comes to the lower body. He walks to the body mirror and damn— he looks good. A smirk makes way into his lips at the thought of the branded clothes on him and how he looks natural and gorgeous in them.

 

_Minho, you shit, this is what you left behind for a fucking big breasted bimbo._

 

He combs his hair and when he deems himself hot enough, makes his way out of the room. He isn’t prepared at the sight that greets him.

 

Minseok is sitting on the sofa, his hair still in that comma style, a black inner top is tucked inside his black trousers, and the look is completed by a black blazer that is rolled up to the elbows. He’s wearing dark brown oxfords and the whole look basically screams I‘m a sugar daddy. Jongdae’s breath hitches when the man looks up to from his phone to him, his chiseled jaw so prominent.

 

Never has he wanted to suck off a man more in his life that in that moment.

 

“You look nice.”

 

Jongdae startles and sits in front of the man on the opposite sofa. “Oh uhm, thank you. Well, they’re your clothes, of course,” he chuckles.

 

A smirk is sent his way. “It takes someone hot to pull off those clothes, sweetheart.”

 

Blood involuntarily rushes to the younger’s face and he ducks his head to hide the blush. Sweetheart, really?

 

“Cute,” he hears Minseok laugh.

 

*

 

They step foot inside the mall. Luxury stores and restaurants greet him and Jongdae has never been happier in his life. He’s a sucker for clothes and accessories, mostly expensive ones. It’s ridiculous, really. How he has the taste of someone with a silver spoon yet his bank account and social standing says otherwise. He’s never owned anything of high end brand, yet it doesn’t stop him from browsing through the brands’ website and looking at their new releases and collections.

 

They’re inside Mraz, a mall in Yeongdeungpo known for having the most expensive clothing brands, bags, shoes, and restaurants inside it. It’s famous for you can only come in if you’re a member of it. The most important requirement is, of course, that you need to be rich. The people that shop in the mall are so filtered that many artists and public figures go to shop in it because of the security and the absence of fans and paparazzis.

 

Jongdae has only dreamt of coming inside Mraz, but there he is, hand clasped with Minseok’s as they choose clothes inside Yves Saint Laurent. The man has told him to grab whatever he wants and Jongdae takes this opportunity to choose as many clothes as he likes. Minseok chooses some clothes he likes as well and when they reach the cashier, it doesn’t even surprise Jongdae the total of their purchases. He didn’t hold back with the clothes anyway, and Minseok seems like a bit of a shopaholic himself. They exit with five paperbags, three of which are Jongdae’s. They walk and when they pass by Acne Studios, Jongdae slows down his walking and stares inside the shop.

 

The slowing down of his pace doesn’t go unnoticed and Minseok turns to look where his sugar baby’s been staring off to and sees the longing in Jongdae’s eyes. “You wanna go inside Acne Studios?”

 

Jongdae startles for the second time that day and looks at his sugar daddy, the store, then back to his sugar daddy once more. He’s been wanting to purchase Acne Studios clothes since forever since it’s his favorite brand. “I’d love to,” he says unabashedly. He has no shame, he knows that, but well, this is how sugar baby-sugar daddy arrangements go, right?

 

It’s just clothes, anyways. Besides, it was Minseok who offered to. Other sugar babies even ask for houses or trips to other countries, but all he wants are clothes. They walk inside the store and Jongdae’s breath is punched out of him as he looks at their summer collection. Sophisticated, as usual, with easiness on the eyes and a particular palette. Acne Studios never fails him. Minseok tells him to go choose while he looks around himself and Jongdae doesn’t hold back, getting whatever he wants to.

 

Fuck, he can’t believe his luck. Just last night, he thought his world was gonna end, yet there he is — shopping inside fucking Mraz, clothes being paid for him by his sugar daddy who’s a fucking hottie and a loaded one at that.

 

Just last night, he was annoyed at Minseok for interrupting his sweet time drinking, yet now he wants nothing more but to give the man the best head he will ever experience.

 

To be honest, he thought Minseok would raise an eyebrow at him at the three shopping baskets he puts on the counter, but the man just asks him if that’s everything with a smile and proceeds to hand his black card to the cashier.

 

They check some more stores and again, Jongdae doesn’t hold back from getting whatever clothes he wants.

 

Now with him and the older each holding eight shopping bags in their hands, Minseok asks him if he wants to eat dinner. They’ve been shopping and trying on clothes for hours now that it has gotten dark outside. He answers yes with a wide grin, happy and having the time of his life. They take the elevator to go to the top floor, and he’s pretty sure the woman and man in front of them is Song Hye-kyo and Song Joong-ki. The two chat silently and he seems to be the only one excited at the sight of the couple in real life. Minseok beside him only looks ahead and the couple beside them are only talking aboutthe movie they seem to have watched.

 

The restaurant they enter looks familiar to him and he finally recognizes that it’s a three star Michelin restaurant. He gazes around the place and it doesn’t take an intellectual to know that this is a high class restaurant. From the interior to the people dressed elegantly and the overall aura of the place, he wouldn’t have expected any less from Minseok.

 

They get escorted to a table beside a large window, giving them a nice view of the city at night. They get handed menus and Jongdae’s eyes bulge out of his eyes at the price. Minseok orders them wine that he doesn’t really understand but sounds pretty expensive.

 

The restaurant seems to specialize in Italian cuisine based on the dishes they offer. Jongdae remembers Minseok saying Italian food is in his top three of favorite kinds of cuisine.

 

“Understood, sir,” the waiter says with a practiced smile. “What about for your main?”

 

Minseok turns to Jongdae. “You order first, sweetheart. Get whatever you want,” he says sweetly.

 

Jongdae blushes at the endearment and ducks his head to the menu to hide it— to no avail, because he hears the older chuckle softly. He furrows his eyebrows as he looks at the menu. Everything is so damn expensive, yet he once again grabs this opportunity to eat a gourmet meal even just once in his life. “I’ll have uh- Por- Porchet- Porchetta alla A- Arricia...?” he stutters, the words so foreign to him, the Korean accent evident as he says the Italian words. The waiter nods and writes down his order.

 

Minseok smiles at him, eyes crinkling. “Is that all? You can choose some more,” he entices.

 

Jongdae flushes because he’s still partly embarrassed and shakes his head. “That’s all, thank you.”

 

“Okay,” Minseok grins at him once more and looks down at the menu in his hands. “We’ll also have Mezzaline di Maiale con Guanciale Brasato e Asparagi, Braised Rabbit with Sauce Peara, Gnocchi with Spicy Pipi Sauce and Wild Herbs, then Tuscan Veal Chops for my main. For dessert, he’ll have Frozen Chocolate Chip Meringata and I’ll have the Lemon Berry Mascarpone Cake.”

 

The waiter nods along as he writes the orders. “Understood, sir. We’ll be serving your wine first, followed by the accompaniment, the main, and the desserts.”

 

Jongdae looks at Minseok with a mouth agape because okay, first of all, how did Minseok speak those words so perfectly, and also, why did he order so much food? Minseok turns back to him after nodding and thanking the waiter.

 

As if reading his mind, Minseok says “I’ve been educated in Italian along with Mandarin, Japanese, French, and Spanish when I was younger. I also ordered a lot because I said I’d be spoiling you with food, remember?”

 

With blushing cheeks because apparently, he’s easy to read, Jongdae nods and looks down. “Oh, okay.”

 

“Cute,” Minseok chuckles and there’s a twinkle in his eyes, Jongdae notes when he looks up. “Why don’t you tell me about yourself, Jongdae?”

 

Jongdae, for one, is someone who likes to talk very much about himself, so he does. He tells the older about his classes, his classmates, his friends, even the situation of his family, how they thought his mother was fine but suddenly had to take maintenance medicine after almost having a heart failure due to high blood pressure. He tells him how he had a pretty okay life with his family being in the upper middle class, and in an instant, everything changed— how his parents are struggling with the cost of medicine, along with his two younger siblings in primary and middle school, then him in college. He shares about how he thought he wasn’t going to graduate and how he had to find a job. He shares how happy and lucky he was with his job, with his pay being good, then to how the owners turned out to be criminals and that’s how he ended up in the bar, how Minseok found him pissed off and ready to curse the world.

 

Minseok slices through the cake with his fork when he laughs. “I see, so that’s why you wanted to get hammered so bad. I assumed you were dumped or something.”

 

“Ahh, why is it that people always assume people want to get drunk because of a guy or a girl,” Jongdae whines with a pout.

 

“Well, that’s because that’s usually the case, believe it or not.”

 

Jongdae was about to argue when he remembers that he did in fact also drink himself to oblivion when Minho dumped him last year.

 

“Okay, point taken. Anyway, what about you, Minseok-ssi?”

 

“Just Minseok is fine. What about me though?”

 

“Tell me about yourself, Minseok,” Jongdae says with a smile.

 

The man does, tells him he also studied at SNU under Business Administration, how his parents were also businessmen and how the company where he’s a director is owned by his family. He tells him about his interests which are Soccer, exercising, eating, and shopping— the last two prompting a laugh from Jongdae. He tells the younger about his fear of cats because one attacked him when he was young, earning a hysterical laughter this time from the younger. He shares how he loves coffee and would love to open a chain of café soon, with some recipes of the coffee from him.

 

Overall, Jongdae enjoyed the meal with the older and was glad he was able to know more about his sugar daddy. Now, though, he just wants to suck off the man more than anything because he’s been restraining himself the whole day, and the alcohol from the wine is buzzing pleasantly in his body, making him more confident and horny.

 

When they step out of the restaurant, shopping bags in hand, Minseok asks him if he wants to catch a movie or something. He shakes his head and leans close to the older man’s ear.

 

“How about I suck you off then you fuck me after, daddy?” he sultrily whispers.

 

The man’s eyes turn dark and a smug smile is appears on his face. “Hmm, sounds better than the movies.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let’s be friends on twitter! follow me at @babieyoongiii 💗 i follow back and might post some spoilers and teasers there lol
> 
> also, i won’t abandon or drop any of my other works, please don’t worry! Bloom and SAUDADE will be very much completed 🥰


End file.
